ACOWAR continued
by Happybananas
Summary: Feyre, Rhys, and the court of dreams embark on a new journey to recover from the war and create a better world. Rated T for language and content
1. Chapter 1

"A Court of Wings and Ruin" by Sarah J Maas

Fanfiction by Anna Wilwerding

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sarah J Maas, except the new characters that I create.

Disclaimer 2: DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC if you haven't read "A Court of Thorns and Roses" "A Court of Mist and Fury" and "A Court of Wings and Ruin" by Sarah J Maas. BEWARE OF SPOILERS!

Chapter 1

Feyre

The floor seemed to sway beneath my feet as I bolted toward the bathroom in the middle of the night. Swiftly, I knelt by the toilet and disposed of last night's dinner.

My shoulders eased as a pair of powerful pair of hands rubbed them from behind. My sickness finished, and I slowly rose from my spot on the floor to face a concerned Rhys.

"Nightmare?" he asked raising his brows in worry.

"No, I think I'm just sick," I answered.

"This calls for a day of rest. No High Lady duties for you,"

"Rhys, I'm fine now… What time is it?"

"It's actually almost time to get up, I'm glad I don't need an alarm clock," he smiled, a quiet joy shining in his violet eyes. And it was the quiet joy, that I loved most about him. It didn't matter that we had the weight of the world on our shoulders, he still looked at me with that joy in his eyes like I was the only other female in the world.

"Sometimes I wish you were," Rhys laughed reading my thoughts. I smiled as I kissed him.

"Goodmorning mate," I said pulling away. He recoiled furrowing his brows. "What," I asked confused.

"You taste like last night's dinner"

"Prick," I laughed as I turned out of the bathroom. I was starving. I just wanted food in my stomach.

"I'm starving too, but not for food," Rhys said looking at me like he was about to devour me. My core went instantly liquid. I guess I would have to wait a little while to eat some breakfast. It was worth it.

"Indeed it is" Rhys said through the bond as he laid me on our silk sheets.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: I am somewhat new to fanfiction so please don't hardcore hate on my story. I do look at every review and take into consideration what they say. I'm writing this for myself but I'm also writing this for you guys. If there's something that you don't like let me know! I will keep it in mind. If there's something that you do like, please tell me, I will write more of it. The more reviews I get, the more I'll update regularly. I am in school, and rounding to finals week, so I can't promise that I'll update daily, but I'll have a new chapter up at least once a week. Thanks for your support,

-AnnaBanana


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nesta

I sat in the fetal position and cried until I had no tears left in my body. I was bone dry, but still felt like bawling my eyes out. My father was dead. Dead. The bastard king of Hybern killed, him. He brought a whole army of mortal men to fight with as a way to win back our love but he never realized that I loved him all along. And I never got to tell him that. He would never get to see how happy Feyre is with Rhys, he would never get to see Elain's beautiful gardens, he would never get to meet Cassian.

Cassian. The stupid prick who occupied almost all of my thoughts. As much of an annoying fae male he is, I have to admit, I enjoy his company. I just wish he wouldn't look at me the way he does. It's like he sees me for who I am. And it makes me afraid.

That's the one thing I'm truly afraid of. What if someone learns who I truly am on the inside and they don't like me? Perhaps that's the reason why I seem so distant to everyone. It's harder for me to be my true self in front of anyone except Elain.

I began crying again, completely content to drown myself in my own tears, when there was a knock at my door.

"Go away, whoever you are," I snapped. My words didn't have as much bite as I wanted them to.

"It's me," a sweet voice said on the other side. Elain.

"Come in," I croaked. My voice was too hoarse from crying to manage much more than that.

"I brought you a rose, I thought maybe you wanted to talk?" Elain smiled slowly as she entered the room. Always thoughtful, always graceful.

"There's a vase over there," was my only answer. Elain silently moved across the room and placed the rose in the vase.

"Nesta…" she paused. "I know that you're upset that dad is gone, and so am I, but I think it's a bit of a waste to spend all our days sitting around. Dad would have wanted us to be happy,"

"I - I can't just get over him so easily. It's easy for Feyre, she wasn't as close to him, no one understands. I'll never just accept the fact that he's dead,"

"Do - do you want to talk about it?"

"No,"

"Ok... well if you do, just know that I'm always here," Elain explained as she left the room as gracefully as she had come in. No one understood that it wasn't just that my father was dead, it was that I should have been there to help. I was his oldest daughter, and I failed him.

I began to cry again, unable to control myself. It was all my fault. I could never get over the loss.

"Knock knock," a male's voice sounded outside the door. I groaned. Why didn't Cassian just take a hint and leave me alone?

"Leave me be, you prick," I scowled as he sauntered in, cocky grin as always.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't do that," Cassian smirked.

"Why?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I have orders from my high lady to get you out of this room. Whatever the cost,"

"Don't you have better things to do? Like command an army?"

"I'll always make time for you," he crooned quietly blowing hot air my her ear. I swore and Cassian laughed.

"Shameless flirt,"

"Glad you noticed. Now are you going to come willingly, or am I going to have to find more creative ways to get you out?" Cassian raised his eyebrows, a silent demand. Cursing, I stood up and brushed my hands on my dress. Cassian's eyes darted up and down my body.

"What are you looking at?" I scoffed.

"Have you even changed clothes since we've returned to Velaris?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm not taking you out like this, you smell horrible. I'll wait for you to clean up. I have all the time in the world,"

"Prick," I seethed as she stomped into my closet to find something to wear. The next time I see Feyre, I'm to kill her for making me spend time with this cocky male.

"Wear something short… and tight," Cassian yelled through the closed closet door. I opened it a crack and gave him a vulgar gesture. He just laughed and gave me one in return. It was going to be a long day.

 _To be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rhys

I barked a curse as my mate threw the sheets across the bed and bolted for the bathroom. That would be the fourth time this week. She said they're not nightmares, and I believe her, but there's got to be something wrong with her, or she wouldn't hurl her guts up every morning.

I don't think it's the stomach flu either because every time she pukes, right afterwards, she's always hungry. And not just mildly hungry, so hungry you wouldn't think she'd eaten in a week.

Right on cue Feyre exited the bathroom, looking like the dead. I kissed her anyway.

"I'm starving, let's eat," she smiled as she raced down the stairs to the kitchen. What has gotten into her? It's like she's never eaten in her life.

Still I smiled as I made my way down the stairs. What a stark contrast to when she first started staying in the night court. At least now she had an appetite, and seemed healthy… well sort of.

"Feyre, is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she frowned through a mouthful of pancakes. I had to hold back a smile.

"It's just that you've been throwing up a lot lately, and I wanted to make sure you're ok,"

"Rhys, I'm fine. I don't know why I keep getting sick every morning, but it's nothing I can't handle,"

"If you say so,"

"If it'll make you feel any better, you can take me to some fancy healer later, but I can guarantee there's nothing wrong with me,"

"Actually, that would make me feel better, just to make sure, and after you visit the healer, we can go to the artist's corner. I would like to see your painting in action,"

"It's a date," she smiled. Even though I've been her mate for a few months, whenever she smiled, she still takes my breath away. She's so beautiful. I let her know my thoughts as I kissed her senseless.

A few hours later

"She certainly doesn't have the stomach flu," smiled the healer

"Well she has something, or she wouldn't be throwing up every morning," I growled. The healer just smiled wider.

"I do think she has something, but to be more specific, she has _someone._ Feyre, I think what you've been experiencing is morning sickness,"

"What do you mean, morning sickness,"

"It's very common for women, especially high fae, to experience morning sickness in their first trimester of pregnancy" the healer answered. Feyre let out a high pitched squeal. I didn't know what to do with myself.

"I'm… pregnant? As in, there's a baby in… in here?" Feyre squeaked motioning to her stomach.

"Indeed. I'll send you to the best OBGYN in Prynthian. Her name is Dr. Berg. I can set up an appointment for you if you like,"

"I just have a few questions," I broke in, finally finding my voice. "If she's pregnant, why can't I sense it? I'm her mate. Males can tell when females are pregnant, before they start showing,"

"My guess is that when you were remade, you sences were warped. None of you powers were taken away or changed of course, but your senses," she smiled motioning to her nose "could have been altered."

"That solves that. Let's go Feyre. Thank you," I nodded at the healer. Feyre was still smiling like a puppy. I grabbed her around the waist, and we shot into the air.

Back at the house of wind, I set my mate down gently, and began pacing. My mate was pregnant. I had to take her to a healer to tell. I was going to be a father. I would have kept thinking and brooding if Feyre hadn't placed her hands around me and led me to a chair. I sat.

"Why did you do that?" I croaked.

"You were going to wear holes in the floor,"

"Are you really ok with this?"

"Are you?"

"Feyre, you're my mate, and it kills me that I couldn't sense your pregnancy…"

"That's not your fault," she interrupted.

"It is my fault. And now this child will have a target on it's back for the rest of it's life."

"We already established that on the day we became mates," despite myself, I smiled at the memory. Feyre smirked knowing exactly what I was thinking. I sent an image down the bond and she hissed. "It it really that bad? Don't you want a child?" She asked sounding worried.

"Feyre, I've wanted to have kids with you since I met you. It's just a bad time that's all,"

"What do you mean?"

"The wall was just cleaved, we have to figure out new borders, we have to have a meeting with all the high lords…"

"Rhys," She interrupted me. "We are the High Lady and the High Lord of the night court. There will never be a perfect time to have a child. We just have to accept that."

"I know. It's just that…"

"Rhys, our lives are nowhere near perfect, stop expecting them to be."

"I love you, and I can't wait to become a father,"

"I love you too… So when do you think this child was created? Was it when we were in that store and I wore those lacy underthings? Or was it that day in the rain?" Feyre wondered aloud feigning innocence.

"I think it was the morning in the hot tub," I added chuckling. "That was a fun morning,"

"You guys are insufferable!" Mor laughed walking into the room rolling her eyes.

"We have some exciting news to share with you!" Feyre smiled widely. I beamed as my mate pointed to her stomach.

 _To be Continued…_

 **Author's Note: Please leave reviews! I want to know what you think! It's hard to come up with things to write, if people don't give me ideas! Thank you to all who have already left reviews! I'm almost done with school, and then I can update more often! Thanks for your support,**

 **AnnaBanana**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cassian

Nesta, Nesta, Nesta. She was all I could think about as I flew. I didn't know where I was going, exactly, just that I had to get away or I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I took Nesta out on the town, like I promised. Funny thing was that I wasn't the only one who had made a promise. I had asked her to wear something short and tight when she went into her wardrobe. I wasn't serious, I just like seeing her squirm.

It turns out, she was serious. She came out wearing a short, lace black dress, that accentuated her every curve. My eyes glazed just thinking about it. She just smirked.

"You asked for it," she raised an eyebrow. I was not about to let her win this battle.

"I certainly did, and I don't regret it" I purred, showing more bravado than I felt. She frowned a little before sauntering out of the room. I couldn't help feeling triumphant. The battle was won, but the war was far from over.

I quietly made my way down the stairs to where I knew she would be waiting for me to fly her down to Velaris. She was there, on the balcony, her hair blowing slightly with the breeze. She was beautiful. I was falling too hard, too fast for her. She wasn't mine, she was still struggling to get over the loss of her father.

She's off limits. I told myself as I gently placed my arms around her so as to fly over Velaris. Her skin was so smooth, I had to fight the sudden urge to place soft playful kisses all the way up her arm. I shook the thought away with determination as we shot into the sky with a flap of my wings.

"Try not to stare too long," Nesta smirked, noticing my lingering eyes on her body.

"How could I not? You are the most beautiful female I have ever laid eyes on," I answered before I could think about the consequences. Nesta went quiet. There was a shift in the wind, and her hair blew closer to my face. I could get drunk off the smell of her I realized. Off the smell of her hair. Lemon and vanilla.

"It's amazing," Nesta broke the silence, staring at the view.

"It's certainly something," I agreed as I landed gracefully just outside small cafe. "How do you feel about eating something, and then going for a walk?" I suggested.

"That's a good deal considering you practically kidnapped me to being me here,"

"Hey now, I was just following my high lady's orders."

"Well your high lady has a hobby of matchmaking and I do not appreciate it."

"Oh come on, am I really that bad?"

"Yes."

Later

"Do you really think I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

Nesta suddenly asked. We had finished dinner, and were standing on the bridge over the river, watching the sunset. I thought a moment before I answered her.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Well, you're probably over a century old, you've probably seen your fair

share of women. What is it about me that stands out? Why do you treat me different than everyone else?"

"Nesta, you're special. I can't explain it, but when I'm with you, I feel

alive. I meant what I said during that last battle. I want more time with you, to get to know you."

"We have all the time in the world. Literally. We're immortal."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. How are adjusting to this

life?"

"To be honest, it's difficult. I have spent my whole life telling myself that

my time was limited, I would die eventually. Suddenly, in one day, everything I thought was true turned out to be a lie. I have to watch as everyone from my village that I knew wastes away. And here I am living in eternal youth.

And now that my father is gone, I've been wasting my days in my room

grieving. I have so much time to spend, I feel guilty spending it being miserable, but I feel guilty just forgetting about my father altogether. Maybe someday I will be able to feel comfortable here," Nesta sighed wistfully.

"I don't think I've ever heard you speak that many words in one setting

before," I teased.

"You're very easy to talk to,"

"Yeah I get that a lot,"

"Prick,"

"Anytime you need someone to talk to, I'll always be there," I offered.

"Thank you… That means a lot," she replied looking at me. I could look

into her eyes forever. Our hands slid closer on the taping of the bridge until my fingers grazed her knuckles. She didn't flinch, so I took her hand in mine and ran my fingers over it gently.

I could have thought about her hand in mine forever but my memories

were put to a halt when I slammed into a tree.

"Damnit Nesta," I swore out loud to no one in particular. I hissed as I rose

from the ground to assess the damage to my wings and shoulders. I hadn't fallen when flying in over a hundred years.

Cursing again, I took off remembering where I was going, and what I was

supposed to be doing. The cauldron. I wa supposed to fly to the island to check on the cauldron.

A few hours later

Mor

I could have sat for hours talking to Rhys and Feyre about their

pregnancy. They both seemed to at ease with each other and their new development. We were debating the gender of the child for the hundredth time but were interrupted by a huge commotion.

Cassian shot into the room like a lion ready to pounce. I wondered what

stupid thing he had gone and done. He was breathless. Barely containing himself.

"Spit it out you stupid bastard," Rhys drawled lazily.

"The cauldron…. It's… Gone" Cassian heaved. Rhys stood up. The high

lord had a look on his face that could kill. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Amren

"I'm going to the island to talk to Myriam and Drakon," Rhysand snarled.

"I'm coming with you," I answered without hesitation.

"No," Rhys drawled turning towards me. I stared at him open mouthed. "Rhysand, just because I have no powers, doesn't mean that I'm not useful around here. I'm coming with you," I said again.

"I don't want you to get hurt,"

"I can take care of myself," I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my coat. Rhys, who was standing close to Feyre, whispered something in her ear, and she blushed uncontrollably. Mates. I rolled my eyes yet again, and turned away from the couple but not soon enough to miss Feyre pec Rhys on the lips, and head upstairs.

"Keep your passion in the bedroom," I deadpanned as Rhys picked me up to winnow to the island.

"It's not as if you have made your relationship with Varian a secret," he smirked. I was quiet. Varian was just a guy, and I'd had plenty of guys over the years, but somehow, he was more than that too. When I was a monster, he didn't care. He loved me anyway. He saw through the creature inside me, to the real person.

"Welcome to the island of Crea, I don't think you've been here before," Rhys drawled lazily.

"It's beautiful," I answered.

"It would be more beautiful, if there was a cauldron hidden somewhere, but sadly, that's not the case," The island was glorious, with rolling hills, and meadows filled with flowers. Quaint little villages sat along the coast, and up into the hills as we walked along a paved path to where Myriam and Drakon were standing.

"Welcome! We're so happy to have you here, I'm sorry that you had to come under the circumstances," Myriam smiled.

"We're happy to be here. Is there a place that we can talk in private?" Rhys asked.

"Oh, just around here," Drakon answered promptly. We rounded a corner and entered into a small tavern.

"Let's get straight to business. Where is the cauldron?" Rhys questioned.

"We don't know. It was here, and then it disappeared," Drakon answered.

"But you did see it here after that last battle?"

"Yes, it was delivered here and Myriam and I placed it under that mountain," I didn't miss Rhys's shudder.

"And when Cassian came here earlier to check on it, you told him where it was and it wasn't there?"

"Indeed,"

"So you don't know exactly how long it's been gone?"

"We're not sure how long it's been missing,"

"Was there anyone suspicious on the island between now and the last battle?"

"Well… Now that I think about it, Tamlin was here the other day to discuss a peace treaty…"

"Did you let him out of your sight?"

"We tried to be friendly when he visited, regardless of past endeavors, but he asked to be shown around, and we let a local villager do it," Myriam chimed in.

"Did this local villager have any knowledge of the cauldron or where it was located?" Rhys growled.

"I don't know. I had never seen him before." Myriam frowned. Rhysand let out a roar.

"That's all we need to know. Thank you, we will visit soon," and with that, we winnowed back to Velaris.

Later that evening

Feyre

I was laying on my bed watching my mate pace around the bedroom. He was so nervous about the cauldron, and I was too. If Tamlin took it and started another war, it didn't matter that he was high lord, he was dead. I would kill him before he even knew what was happening.

"I would help," Rhys smirked, reading my thoughts.

"Stop pacing," I answered.

"I can't! What if this starts another war? My mate is pregnant, and now all this shit is happening, how will I have time to be a father and a husband when I'm off chasing this rotten cauldron? I can't do it anymore Feyre, I just want it all to stop"

"Rhys, I love you. Our child will love you, we will get through this together. You don't have to give all of yourself. There are more people to lighten the burden,"

"I know it's just…"

"It's just nothing. So the cauldron is missing. Don't you think that if someone was planning to use it, they would have used it by now? Let's relax and use the time we have to be together before we have to deal with a baby," Rhys made a pouty face and continued pacing. I had forgotten how hard it was to get him to stop brooding. Regardless, I had a plan.

This wasn't going to end by idle conversation, I knew that. I had to use brute force. I got up from the bed and pretended to walk towards the bathroom, but when he turned his back I ran across the room at top speed, and tackled him to the ground. He let out a surprised grunt, and then he began to laugh.

"What are you doing?" He smirked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm trying to get my mate to pay attention to me," I answered faking sadness.

"I pay plenty of attention to you Feyre, and there's a baby inside you to prove it,"

"Well maybe you need to prove it again," I growled, growing agitated at our conversation. I wanted him to kiss me. Hard.

"Oh really?" Rhys questioned reading my mind. I felt a hand caress my mental shield and I let him inside.

"Hello Feyre darling," he said into my mind.

"Get on with it," I said into his. And then he kissed me. Hard.

 _TO BE CONTINUED… \_

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not posting, I have been really busy. The more reviews I get, the more frequently I will post. Review, Review, Review. I don't know what you guys think, but I want to know if you love it, hate it, or you want to find me and kill me it's so terrible. Tell me what you think, I will take all critiques, even the awful ones. Thanks for your support,**

 **Anna Banana**


End file.
